militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
2nd Regiment
2nd Regiment may refer to: Active units British Army *2nd Royal Tank Regiment United States Army *2nd Cavalry Regiment (United States) *2nd Marine Regiment (United States) *2nd Infantry Regiment (United States) *2nd Field Artillery Regiment (United States) Australian Army *2nd Cavalry Regiment (Australia) - armoured reconnaissance unit *2nd/14th Light Horse Regiment - armoured reconnaissance unit *2nd/10th Medium Regiment, Royal Australian Artillery French Army *2nd Foreign Engineer Regiment - French Foreign Legion Combat engineering unit *2nd Foreign Parachute Regiment - French Foreign Legion airborne commando unit *2nd Marine Infantry Parachute Regiment - airborne unit *2nd Foreign Infantry Regiment - French Foreign Legion unit Belgian Army *2nd/4th Regiment Mounted Rifles - armoured reconnaissance unit *2nd/4th Lancers Regiment - tank unit *2nd Field Artillery Regiment/Field Artillery Battery ParaCommando Italian Army *2nd Alpini Regiment *2nd Alpine Signal Regiment *2nd Alpine Engineer Regiment *2nd Alpine Artillery Regiment Philippine Commonwealth Army *2nd Infantry Regiment (Philippine Commonwealth Army) Philippine Constabulary *2nd Infantry Regiment (Philippine Constabulary) - The 2nd Infantry Regiment, Philippine Constabulary was the military establishment and active on 1935 to 1944 and 1944 to 1946 as the U.S. military command and stationed in North-Central Luzon, Philippines. Canadian Army *2nd Field Regiment, Royal Canadian Artillery Portuguese Army *2nd Lancers Regiment - Portuguese army military police unit Former units *2nd Armoured Regiment (Poland) - Polish army World War II unit *2nd Punjab Regiment - British Indian army unit *2nd East Anglian Regiment - Short lived British army unit *64th (2nd Staffordshire) Regiment of Foot - British army *2nd Tangier Regiment - British Army *Polish 2nd Legions' Infantry Regiment *65th (2nd Yorkshire, North Riding) Regiment of Foot - British army *2nd Queen Victoria's Own Rajput Light Infantry - British Indian army *2nd Infantry Regiment (South Korea) - Korean War unit *2nd Guards Field Artillery - Imperial German Army World War I unit *2/6th Cavalry Commando Regiment (Australia) - World War II unit *2nd Yugoslav Assault Regiment - Yugoslav Air Force World War II unit *2nd Training Aviation Regiment - Yugoslav Air Force post-World War II unit American Civil War units Union Army *2nd Iowa Regiment *2nd Regiment Indiana Cavalry *2nd Maryland Infantry *2nd Wisconsin Volunteer Infantry Regiment *2nd Regiment of Cavalry, Massachusetts Volunteers *2nd New Hampshire Volunteer Regiment *2nd Maine Volunteer Infantry Regiment *2nd United States Volunteer Sharpshooter Regiment *2nd Regiment Illinois Volunteer Cavalry *2nd Michigan Volunteer Infantry Regiment *2nd New York Volunteer Infantry Regiment *2nd Michigan Volunteer Cavalry Regiment *2nd Regiment Wisconsin Volunteer Cavalry *2nd West Virginia Volunteer Infantry Regiment *2nd West Virginia Veteran Volunteer Infantry Regiment *2nd Regiment Iowa Volunteer Cavalry *2nd Minnesota Volunteer Cavalry Regiment *2nd West Virginia Volunteer Cavalry Regiment *2nd Alabama Volunteer Infantry Regiment (African Descent) *2nd Nebraska Cavalry *2nd Regiment Massachusetts Volunteer Heavy Artillery *2nd Regiment South Carolina Volunteer Infantry (African Descent) *2nd United States Infantry Regiment (Civil War) *2nd Regiment Kansas Volunteer Infantry (African Descent) *2nd Ohio Infantry *2nd Regiment Massachusetts Volunteer Infantry Confederate Army *2nd Kentucky Infantry *2nd Regiment Alabama Volunteer Cavalry (Confederate) American Revolutionary War units *2nd Canadian Regiment *2nd Virginia Regiment *2nd New Hampshire Regiment *2nd Connecticut Regiment *2nd Massachusetts Regiment *2nd New Jersey Regiment *2nd New York Regiment *2nd Maryland Regiment *2nd Pennsylvania Regiment *2nd Rhode Island Regiment *2nd Georgia Regiment *2nd South Carolina Regiment *2nd North Carolina Regiment *2nd Albany County Militia Regiment Others *Nevers' 2nd Regiment Band